Mardi Gras Ball
by INVISIUS
Summary: Well...Sly and Carm are going to a Mardi gras ball and end up meeting there. Both are attending for the legendary 'Hope diamond'where they will try to get it back from the mysterious King and Queen of NewOrleans Im not good at summeries, but plz read R&R


~~Carmelita's POV~~

It was a cold rainy night in New Orleans Louisiana, and our lovely inspector was sitting in her hotel room holding the exotic and exquisitely made calling-card that had been sent to her. It was a formal invitation to the Mardi gras ball held by two of the top ten most wanted criminals, king and queen. While most people think of parades when they think of Mardi Gras, which was what Carmelita first thought when she saw the card, other traditions continued that she wasn't aware about. The King and Queen worked all year for their big spectacular ball, no one knew their true names except that 'king and queen' was what the couple called themselves. Their identity is a closely guarded secret - and part of the mystique - until the night of the ball that they throw once every year, on Mardi gras. This of course happened to be that night.

There was only one reason she considered it, though many reasons ran through her mind, she could almost bet sly cooper and his gang would be there to grab the King and Queen's newest collectors item.

Who had sent a cop this card must've known just what they were doing, no one in their right mind, whom was a criminal, would invite an inspector to their charlatan masquerade. Carmelita was going through her head every detail, the hand writing which was so skillfully signed, the date and address, and of course to who's ball it was.

Carmelita eyes darted over the words as she slipped on a mid thigh dress. It had a dark black base with dark green ruffles in the dress that went to her mid thigh, with her spaghetti thick straps and a mask that covered the top half of her face with darker colors and a few side feathers, she was beautifully fit to go to this 'ball' she was being invited to.

"How annoying…How the hell am I supposed to find this guy if he didn't even put his name on the letter?" She sighed heavily as she slipped into a pair of heels, her tail twitching as she headed out her door holding only the invitation

~~Sly's POV~~

"Ok guys, lets go over the plan one more time.." Bently the genius turtle began, "The King and Queen have in their possessions a VERY important item that I think would sell well on Thiefnet. As well as giving us the chance of growing, our ever rising reputation." The turtle had a slight grin on his mouth as he began explaining the heist which he had gone over many times before

"Come on Bent, I think we know the mission by now-" Sly began, the raccoons thought were on something else or more like someone else

"Bently, what does Mardi Gras mean?" Murray asked taking another bite of his chilli-cheese-jalepenos-hotdog

"It's the day of the dead in New Orleans. And the only day we get to steal the legendary 'Hope Diamond' Only today because the 'King and Queen' are only throwing a ball this only day during the year" at the mention of 'dead' Murray began smiling again as , sly laid back in his chair dreaming of that letter he had sent. It was genius, the inspector was a key role in their plan too, and he was going to make sure she came and played her part unknowingly.

"As for code names, I'm wizard, Murray your 'Lazy Frog', and Sly your…Sly can you hear me buddy?" Sly heard his name being called and he lazily raised his gaze to Bentley his gaze still distracted by slightly inappropriate images

"Yes blizzard?" He slurred and grinned at Bentley who was sighing, Murray continued driving

"Just remember the plan, cause we're here 'Sitting Duck', change into your costume and then head on in. For all we know inspector Fox is waiting for you." He added starting to tap keys on his master computer at swift speeds

"Yes Sir!" Sly changed into a tuxedo top that was a dark black with lightly less dark shades of green near the bottom and a mask that covered up the top half of his face and his other black mask. The small beads that clung to the larger mask stuck to it.

Sly walked out the van and headed towards the front door of a large lovely mansion, it looked to be an antique with the older looking art styles used. He didn't mind, as he slipped passed the guards and into a lit room filled with bodies pressed against each other in a dance of the waltz. Slys brown eyes searched the room for his senorita, the lovely fox he was awaiting as he began searching for…

~~Carmelita's POV~~

She sighed gazing at her host and hostess, two matching dressed wolves so similiare she could tell they were the king and queen of the ballroom. They were the ones who had only recently stolen the hope diamond. It was legendary because every owner it ever had, alwas ended up dead. She didn't know about dead, but she would do her best to send them to the slammer.

Now. She just had to find the man she was invited here by, her heels making soft noises as she walked by many couples as men turned to gaze lustfully at her she merely continued walking. She looked once more with a soft growl as she went to rest outside on the balcony, a small frown placed on her face.

"Where was that ringtail?...Why wasn't he here, helping her, dancing with her, k-what the hell was I thinking?...H-hes just a thief to me, nothing else nothing more…" She mumbled as a shadow loomed over her

"What was that madame?" A Silky voice asked her as her gaze raised to rest on a rather handsome man, dressed similar to her with the dark black and green shades on his tux.

"You are Carmelita aren't you?.." The man asked her as she felt a soft blush creep to her face as she saw this…raccoon?...

"Yes…Why do you ask?..." She met his eyes, they were a dark chocolately color, she felt she could drown in them as she studied his features. He looked strong, nimble legs, a gorgeous face…She stopped herself from giving a sensual sigh

"I am…Sylvester…I'm the one who invited you here Ms Inspector…" He gave her a warm smile and held his hand for her to take

"Hes…the one who invited me here?...Hes…well handsomer than I thought he'd be…" She thought and in the back of her mind a little voice piped up "As attractive as sly?.." It immediately shut up as she took the raccoons hand gently and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor into a little space on the floor

"That's a very nice name. But why-" She rested her hand on Sylvesters shoulder as he rested his hand on her waist and pulled her against him as she felt her heart race "-Would you invite an Inspector of all people to this…masquerade…" She asked curiously allowing him to dip her over, her leg resting over his as she kept herself balanced with her hands gracefully above her head.

"I thought it would make it interesting…An inspector of your reputation here with two of the 'most wanted criminals' on interpols hotlist…" He gave a smirk as he turned Carmelitas body on his own, bowing over her,

"Interesting?...But your obviously a criminal too, so why should i trust you?..." Her eyes gazed around as she looked around…Where was he?...Wasn't he supposed to be stealing the stupid diamond?..She cursed herself silently

"You shouldnt." He stated firmly then gave a small smile "Are you alright miss fox?...Your gaze seems to be drifting…" His voice was sincere and quiet as she blushed

"N-no! i mean!-its nothing…" She lied also noticing how dancers were making way for them to dance as she flowed with him in a magical rhythm only they could hear, above the music they danced to their own beat.

"Are you sure?...Not waiting for someone?..." He questioned again with a soft smirk on his features..But why was he smirking?...it looked as if he knew some secret she didn't know...

"Of course not…" she quickly replied turning her head so she couldn't see her inspect the room yet again with a slight lonliness in her gut, where was he?..

"Let me ask you miss fox." Their bodies stopped as she adjusted to his movements "Do you love someone?.."

~~Sly's POV~~

"This is priceless…though I wonder if she does love someone…" He thought holding her against him, their muzzles an inch apart, neither caring as people stared in awe at them

"No..But there is this one guy…" She stopped why did she stop? He asked silently and his signature sly smirk stuck to his face as she stood straight and slightly leaned away from him

"I'm sorry…I'll be right back, i need a drink..." She leaned away from sly and headed towards the bar, where he saw her grab a mojito and slowly strut to sit beside her.

"Theres a guy?..." He started as he sat beside her

"I don't want to talk about it." She drank a shot and slammed it down on the bar with a bit of displeasure in her eyes

"And why not?.." Who was this guy?

"I'm sure he doesn't like me, he flirts but…I mean…its complicated….And i dont care" She sharply said the last part an edge in her voice, she released a soft sigh and turned to look at the king and queen

"I'm only here for two reasons. To get back that hope diamond, and…To catch him and put him in jail..." Carmelita had a hard look on her face, but if you looked deeply enough in her eyes you could see a hint of sadness in the hazel orbs, and that look on her face, she never looked like this…was it the shots?...She looked so wounded, so vulnerable?…But how long will it take til she notices we've already grabbed the diamond?..then what will she do?...

"How do you know he doesn't like you?.." Sly replied looking directly into her eyes as she turned to face him yet again

"..I just…do.." Her voice had a crack in it?..This was definitely not the carmelita he knew…She seemed so wounded and fragile…

"You should clarify that for her then sly…" His innervoice told him evilly "Grab her and show her whats what…"

"Don't do that sly…She'll know its you..and what if its not you she loves?.." A more angelic voice replied to him

"She needs to know whether it me or not..that I do love her…" He thought and leaned forward to her, gently raising her mask above her muzzle and kissed her.

~~Carmelita's POV~~

"This man…Hes kissing me?.." Her first reaction was to grab her shock pistol and shoot his ass off her but then again…"Maybe I should try to enjoy this?...I doubt i'm gonna get another chance like this for a while..." She hesitantly snaked her arms up and around his neck, her eyes never leaving his as she studied the brown spectrals cautiously.

Her lips pressed softly against his at first, being careful of what she did but soon her lips were harder against his, as they began a silent battle between mouths. She could feel his tongue rolling against hers, the strength he was putting into it was draining her. It was as if he was trying to devour her mouth with his own as their heads tilted and grew closer. The man, Sylvester, let his arm move down some to hold her gently but well by her thighs and she felt immediantly a tug at her chest.

When she parted from him, curse lack of oxygen, she gave a soft pant and realized how close they were now. She was practically straddling his lap and his arms were holding her firmly to him.

"Well…I should arrest you for that...Sexual harrassment…but since im feeling nice I think that I'll let it slide this once.." She muttered twirling a finger around her feathers on her mask

"That was nice…I never did like prison, though it was fun having you chase me off rooftops." Carmelitas thoughts flickered for a moment

"Chased…Him?..." Click, click, click… the gears in her head were working now

"Sly…Cooper…" Her voice was more of the independent woman she always wore when she chased him. "What the hell are you doing to me…" She growled he arms automaticly pushing him away from her as she balanced herself on his lap

"I think you're the one doing things…I mean afterall…you're the one holding me here…" That smirk…why hadn't she recognized it earlier?

"Hmph! Your under arrest ringtail, for sexual harassment…" She reached for her handcuffs to notice they weren't there and neither was her shock pistol as she felt her anger faring and the King and Queen started a glance in their direction

"Sexual harassment?...I have no clue what your talking about…that was just a mutual kiss…" It was killing her, that smirk

"MUTUAL? Mutual my ass cooper!" Carmelita mumbled sliding her legs away from his lap, a scarlet on her face as she struggled against his grasp, without success she still struggled.

"Yes my darling, mutual. You for one, didn't push me away, kick me, punch me…you actually kissed me back in fact!" He had a successful grin on his face "I for one very much enjoyed that…" He held her pressed against him again, chest to chest, and she could feel her embarrassment rising as she started losing control of her body.

"Whats one night carm?..Hes here, you've been waiting for him and he's been here all along. Don't worry about the hope diamond, not the king and queen either. Just sly. FOR ONCE!" Her mind screamed at her as she felt her logical mind started breaking down and moving on instinct. But another part of her mind was being old 'Ironsides' her law abiding self bit back "Hmmm Lets see, get promoted by throwing cooper into jail, getting the King and Queen out of the picture by taking back the hope diamond and returning it to its rightful place, and e respected again. Yeah you should know which one to pick. NOW GET THE FREAK OFF HIM!" She didn't know what to do...but her sanity fading into pure mutual lust she looked at him a soft growl in her throat

"…" She didn't respond to him but merely looked away, not struggling against him anymore she muttered softly under her breath something about 'I have to be crazy….its the achohol…' and other things that's when she sighed and glared at him

"I hate you Cooper." She mumbled and allowed sly to kiss her again, as they resumed where they had left off. Her seated well on his lap, and him stroking her back while holding her their pleasurably...

~~Sly's POV~~

"Not that I want to interrupt your little kissy show, but we really should be going. Murray just started the van, come on..." Bentley's voice thrummed through Sly's head interrupting his pleasurable time kissing his favorite attractive inspector.

"mmm…" Was all he replied pulling her closer to him, feeling her legs curl around him he managed a chuckle in between breaths.

"Sly I'm serious, King and Queen are gonna notice any minute now.." Bentley exclaimed into the ear piece forcing sly to part from Carmelita,

"Gotta fly…" and he disappeared as if into air leaving his carm all alone, oh was Bentley gonna pay later on for ruining the ONE romantic moment he and ms fox were having. Oh Bentleys computer was going to really pay…And with that sly jumped into the van and grumbled as he let himself be driven back to the safe house in New Orleans.

"At leats Mardi Gras was fun…definitely something to remember…" He thought smirking

~~Carmelita's POV~~

''He disappeared...he just freaking disappeared..." She thought pissed feeling her anger fume, she needed a vent and fast, or else she might blow the roof off their mansion. Thats when she noticed something out of no where,

"Its gone...Oh my fuck*ng god he stole the damn diamond right behind my back...He used me..." She growled looking at the female wolfs neck, which lacked a certain studded diamond necklace

It seemed that Mrs. Queen noticed this as well and stood up "Which one of you stole it?..." She started in a frail voice as carmelita started her camcorder which she moved to the front of the crowd, her thoughts only on kicking their butts to jail

"I have recently aquired a diamond of legend and now it has disappeared?" She growled picking up a bazooka and had a strange crazy look in her eyes as King stood up

"Return it at once or else..." His husky voice was deep and brutal, stained with ale and achohol as he assisted his wife and partner in crime aim the bazooka at their guests. Carmelita decided that this was enough evidence as she leaped over the two with a loud snarl holding out her badge.

"I am inspector Carmelita Fox, and your going to jail for the follwing crimes-Stealing the hope diamond, the murder of innocents- you have the right to remain silent.." Gasps abrupted in the crowd as many ran away from the ferocious looking vixen as she stripped the couple of their weapons and began dragging them to interpol headquarters in downtown New Orleans

"Cooper, when i next see you, your dead." She growled as she dragged king and queen into Cell Block A-D-B, where they were going to be broken in a little before they were put into the cell.

She smirked and spun in her dress, her eyes reflecting the stars as she walked back towards her hotel

Thanks for reading all of you who read this. No I do not, wish I did, but probably will never own sly cooper, all those rights belong to Suckerpunch.

Ok so before you comment..yes I know it was a little..maybe a lot of occish and I should really fix that but.. that was my first sly fic and I actually think it turned out pretty good, seeing how it is 12:56 A.M. in the morning and im tired…Blehhhhh…I actually got this idea cause im going to New Orleans tomorrow by plane..and I thought "Hey, sly and Carmelita should attend mardi gras together or something…" and that's how this was born.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, R&&&R Please

LOVE~~~Cood9~~~


End file.
